Collateral Damage
by AutumnDream26
Summary: She was running for her life. He was running from his. Both of their roads lead to Sing Sing Prison. Although he stands for everything she hates, Caroline cannot deny the allure of darkness. But are Klaus' feelings genuine or is he just using Caroline to cement his position as uncontested leader of the prison? And will Caroline end up as merely collateral damage in his power plays?


**A/N: Hello, everyone! It has been a really long time since I posted anything at all on this website. But I found myself looking at Klaroline videos a few days ago ( when I was supposed to be studying) and this idea came into my mind and try as I might, it just refused to leave me alone so I had to write it. You should know that this will be really dark, kind of like all my stories sp if you have read anything else I have posted in here, you probably know what to expect :D. The updates might also take a while, but if you guys are interested and like the story, I promise they will come like they did with Ripples. I am in the middle of finishing my bachelor thesis and my final uni exams and I am also working on publishing an original novel sometime next year if my writing turns out to be good enough for that, but I am not sure of that. Besides, I have rambled enough already. **

**I truly hope you enjoy this new story!**

* * *

Caroline struggled to keep up with Tyler, her boyfriend of three years, as he rushed through the busy streets of New York, constantly looking over his shoulder.

_Like he was expecting someone to be following them._

"Tyler, could you please tell me what's going on?" she asked for the hundredth time.

Still no answer.

The man was downright refusing to tell her anything, merely going faster, clasping her fingers to ensure that she wouldn't be left behind. His hand was ice cold, but clammy, his vice strong enough to make her wince. Something was seriously wrong for him to be behaving like this and Caroline yearned to know just what that was.

Merely minutes ago he'd shown up at her apartment, banging on the door, yelling to be left inside. Then, without a viable explanation, he'd told her to grab whatever she could because they had to leave town for a while. Of course, she'd demanded to know why he was expecting her to just up and abandon her career as a surgeon at one of the biggest American hospitals.

_It's a life and death situation,_ was all he'd said, but the look in his eyes prompted her to do as told and abandon all questions. For the moment, anyway.

Another worried look was cast behind them and it left Caroline both worried and confused.

What could they be running away from?

Sensing her building unease, Tyler was quick to offer a short, not entirely convincing reassurance. "We're almost there. I promise I'll explain everything soon, Care."

Although weak, it did somewhat serve its purpose, helping alleviate some of her escalating nerves. A few streets later, the blonde couldn't help noticing that Tyler was leading her down less and less populated streets.

Soon, Caroline found herself in a back alley, sunlight barely peering down on them. Tyler's old, beat-up truck was awaiting them there. The sigh of relief the man let out did not go unnoticed by the woman who was finding the situation more and more suspicious.

Suddenly letting go of her hand, her boyfriend rushed to the trunk, popping it open, his eyes resting on a medium-sized leather bag. Judging by his expression, he was clearly elated to see it. This was getting weirder by the second.

"We have to get out of here," he declared while slamming the trunk shut. "Get in the car," he pondered for a brief second. "We'll ditch it later, once we're in safer territory."

_Ditch the car? Safer territory?_

What in the world was he talking about? More importantly, what had gotten into him because she'd never seen this version of Tyler Lockwood during their relationship? Sure he'd had things he didn't wish to share with her, but didn't everyone?

"Caroline, get in the car! Now!" he raised his voice, frantically checking their surroundings.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what's going on," she shot back tired of being kept in the dark.

"There's no time for that now. I promise I'll explain everything when we're safely out of the city."

Still, she made no move, refusing to simply obey him.

"Caroline," desperation laced his words. "They could be upon us any minute now."

"Who are you talking about, Tyler? What have you done?" Realization washed over her. "What's in the bag?"

Green eyes drifted between the man who appeared ready to tear his hair out in frustration and the locked trunk of the car. "Caroline, please, if you love me you'll stop asking questions and just get in. I'll tell you everything once we get out of here. We're sitting ducks here."

Sincerity was clear in his strangled voice as he once again checked for any movement around them. If she were honest, Tyler was starting to scare her, but there was one thing that weighed more than her desire to find out the truth about what was going on. It weighed more than her gut screaming that something was seriously wrong and that she should get out of there.

Love.

The most powerful feeling in the world. Wars had been fought over it, blood spilled and somehow, in a strange way she felt like another one was about to break out anytime soon.

However, she nodded and took a small step towards the passenger's door. The first sincere smile of the day graced her boyfriend's handsome features and for a second Caroline felt like it would all work out in the end.

That's exactly when all hell broke loose.

A large shadow enclosed her, efficiently enveloping her in darkness. Heart pounding, the blonde turned on her heels. What she saw made her blood run cold.

A group of men, at least five were standing at the alley's entrance, a metallic coloured van effectively blocking the only way out. One stepped forward, raven hair contrasting with his translucent skin. An evil glint resided in his obsidian orbs, making the woman's hair stand on end.

"Tyler," a sadistic smile accompanied his greeting. "Did you really think you could steal from us and live to tell the tale?"

Steal? No, there had to be a mistake, Caroline wished to argue, but one look at her boyfriend, who was now downright shaking in fear changed her mind. Rather than preparing to fight back, Tyler was cowering away.

In that exact moment, emerald eyes caught one small detail that had escaped observation before. The glistening piece of steel that the man who'd just spoken was clutching in his hand. One that Caroline, as the daughter of a police officer, could not confuse.

A gun.

"Tell us where the money is and I might yet show some semblance of mercy."

This man wasn't joking, patience vaporizing from his face with each second that went by. And Tyler still hadn't recovered enough to speak again. Searching for her boyfriend's eyes, Caroline wordlessly pleaded for him to tell them where the freaking money was, but he remained silent.

"Tyler, you know how little patience I have. Don't make me lose it. You know perfectly well the consequences of that," he warned.

Why in the world wasn't he just telling him what he wanted to hear?

"Tick-tock," the man laughed at his own sick sense of humor. Timing their unavoidable deaths. Caroline felt like a pig led to the slaughter house- aware of what was going on, but helpless to prevent it.

That's when it hit her. The suitcase. It had to be what the man was referring to, right?

"Last chance, where is it?"

Still nothing from the petrified man.

"It's in the goddamn trunk! Your money is in the goddamn trunk," she screamed out when the black-haired man started to raise the weapon.

Immediately all focus shifted on her. Caroline squirmed under the watchful glares of the group of men. Until having spoken out, she'd remained invisible, but now it was like she'd painted a bright red target on her head.

"And who might you be?" he asked as he motioned for one of his crew members to check the car.

"Leave her alone," Tyler finally found his voice. "She's got nothing to do with this. Just take you money and go."

Try as he might, his voice still shook with fear and their attacker seemed to sense it for he smiled even wider.

"It's all in here, boss," the other man confirmed as he stepped back, leather bag dangling from his hand.

_Good. Now they can go and leave us alone_, thought Caroline shortly before daring to glance at the so-called 'boss'. It was clear that he had no intention to leave them be if the sinister grin on his face was anything to go by.

"Put them in the van. Both of them," he meaningfully looked in Caroline's direction.

Her immediate reaction was to take a step back. Another followed shortly until she hit something solid: Tyler's muscular torso. Risking looking up, what she found made life seep out of her bones.

Resignation.

Wordlessly, she begged him to say something. Do something. But rationally, what could he do? He was grossly outnumbered and unarmed.

Her boyfriend seemed to read her mind and drawing the last bit of courage he possessed, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her behind him, making a shield of himself.

Protecting her.

"Lucien, take me. I'm the one who stole from you. Do whatever you want with me, but let her go."

Even if he'd probably intended it to sound strong and composed, it had come out more like a plea.

"Oh, but I can't do that, Tyler, she's seen my face. Besides, what would be the fun in that?" a jerk of the head signaled his men to advance.

A shiver went through her body.

Hope drained from Tyler's face as he cast a glance that screamed 'Forgive me'. And she already had. Finding people to place guilt upon was as useless as resisting the assault of Lucien's men. They were the only ones responsible for what was happening and only if she was to make it through this ordeal, would she dwell on it.

Within seconds, they were upon them, Tyler being the first victim and though he fought valiantly, a sharp blow to the forehead was all it took to send him tumbling to the ground. Dragging him to the van like one would a bag of garbage, the remaining men, with Lucien leading them turned to her.

Holstering his weapon, a lecherous, sick grin contorted his features even more. "There's no need for that, isn't there, darling? You'll go willingly, won't you?"

Though she wanted to spit in his face and call him a few deserved, explicit appellatives, Caroline grasped the futility of it. Still, the defiant look she threw him while nodding couldn't be helped.

All it elicited was an echo of laughs. Moreover, they must have been toying with her because no sooner had she taken three steps in the direction of the van than a strong hit to the back of her head sent her tumbling to the ground.

Blinding pain was the last thing she knew before darkness enveloped her in its deadly embrace.

* * *

When she came to again, the throbbing had been reduced to a more subtle buzz that allowed her to think properly. Reluctantly, Caroline cracked open her eyes and took in the environment.

A damp, cold room, with no windows, the only source of light: a dying light bulb. Immediately, her eyes roamed for an escape route, but the only point of entrance was an old, wooden staircase that appeared ready to cave under the smallest of pressures. Focusing on herself, the blonde noticed that her arms were tied together with a sturdy rope that downright tore into her skin, red marks already standing testament to that.

Her body had been placed on a rough, wooden table of sorts with splinters digging into the lower part of her legs left bare by her small skirt. Just as she was on the brink of attempting to stand up, a groan reached her ears.

Squinting while her orbs were growing accustomed to the poor lighting, Caroline finally pinpointed the source.

A body hunched in one of the corners, shivering from the icy floor. White shirt caked in dirt, with patches of crimson sporadically covering it, ripped jeans that appeared to have survived the apocalypse and messy mahogany hair. She'd recognize him anywhere.

"Tyler," she croaked as loud as her voice allowed.

Slowly, the man was starting to come back to the realm of the living so she continued to call his name, while also fighting against the nausea building, to try and get to him. She had just managed to stand up when the door creaked signaling they had company.

Their short reprieve was already over.

Sure enough, none other than Lucien appeared in the doorway, effectively beaming upon clashing eyes with Caroline. Goosebumps broke all over her skin at the realization that this man was a sadist who was actually looking forward to hurting them.

God, couldn't Tyler had found someone else to steal from? Who were these people anyway and how did Tyler know them?

"Hello darling," he greeted while coming down. "It's a pleasure to see you awake again," he cast a look at Tyler who had roused and dragged himself up to a semi-standing position. "Both of you."

After him, about half a dozen men entered the basement, amusement obvious on their faces. They were expecting a show and they were in for quite a treat.

"Lucien, please set her free," Tyler found it in him to try to beg for her life again. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The psychopath- Lucien, as her boyfriend insisted on calling him- was undoubtedly turned on by the prospect of hurting them.

Tyler's abused lungs let out a cough, face morphed into a mask of pain. Most likely he'd been subjected to Lucien's warm welcome already.

"You know _he_ would never agree to this: butchering an innocent woman. You know his rules and also the consequences of breaking them."

A brief falter in his steps was the only sign that the weak man's words weren't falling on deaf ears. And was that fear she caught momentarily behind Lucien's irises? Who was Tyler talking about that even absent could elicit such reaction from the man?

Their abductor composed himself before responding. "He's not here and he'll never find out about this."

"Perhaps you won't tell him," another cough wracked his body. "But can you really vouch for every man inside this room? They're hyenas and they'd do nothing more than run to _him _with this, hoping to take your place. Have you forgotten I know these people even better than you do? Look at them, Lucien," he scanned the crowd. "They're having the time of their lives watching my end approach. What makes you think you'd be any different?"

Doubt had been planted in Lucien's mind, hesitation taking over while he seemed to consider his options.

Then, he fished for his cell-phone and inhaling deeply, he put it to his ear.

It took two attempts for the person on the other side to pick up. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Flames, but we've got Tyler Lockwood," he stopped to hear what he was being told. "Yes, I know fully well what to do with the traitor. There's one more issue, though," onyx eyes scanned Caroline from head to toe.

"The bastard was trying to run off with his girlfriend and she's seen my face. She might need the same treatment as her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

The perverted leer on his face slowly started to dissipate as 'Flames' barked an order into the phone.

"Yes, I understand," Lucien ground out." It will be taken care of."

His superior did not wait for more and hung up the phone. Once more, Caroline allowed faith to shed some light on their dire situation. Perhaps this 'Flames' guy had a softer, more forgiving side. Perhaps he'd given the command to let them go.

One thing was clear: this man was calling the shots and whatever happened to them was on him.

"Guess what?" Lucien cackled maniacally. "I've just gotten the green light to do as I please with you."

With that, her beautiful dream to escape this situation unharmed plummeted to the ground, shattering into a million different pieces. 'Flames' had just signed their death warrants.

"Hold her down!"

At Lucien's command two bulky men approached her, mercilessly throwing her back to the hard wooden surface, their fingernails digging into her shoulders as they kept her nailed to the table. Their main torturer escaped her field of vision, but a disturbingly happy humming did reach her.

This man was singing with joy at the prospect of murdering two people.

"Make sure it's hot enough," he cryptically dictated before materializing before her. Then, his hand landed on her cheek, and due to the stranglehold the other men had on her, Caroline couldn't pull away.

"So soft," he murmured as he ran down her body stopping on her stomach. The only barrier between his repulsive touch and her skin was her thin, silk blouse. With a flick of a wrist, the material tore, leaving her torso exposed to the cold and to their sleazy looks.

Her last protective shield was her black, lace bra and Caroline prayed to whoever was listening that it would, by some miracle, remain intact.

"This will do perfectly," he beckoned for someone to fetch him something, confusing Caroline even more.

What was he planning to do to her?

A shorter, slightly chubby man appeared, holding a strange looking object. The blonde felt like she'd seen something similar before, but could not pinpoint it exactly.

However, as it got closer, heat rasped through to her. Immediately she understood what it was.

A branding iron.

Identical to those used for cattle.

"No," she started to fight even harder against the forces pinning her down, the rotten wood shaking under her struggle, but the men did not budge an inch. "Get away from me!"

"Leave her alone, Lucien!" Tyler screamed out the moment he realized what was going to happen to her, but it was pointless because a couple of men were also holding him down. "Damn it, she didn't even know of my ties with you before today. She's innocent! Let her go!"

The warmth was approaching her with each treacherous second, panic growing stronger and stronger.

"The rules are there for a reason," he bent down to her ear so that Caroline was the only one who heard what followed. "I might not be able to have my way with you today, but this mark gives me the right to, should I ever run into you again. It brands traitors and if one of our people sees it, they will not hesitate."

All the while Lucien was spewing venom into her ear, Tyler continued to desperately scream out her name, begging to take her place, pleading for mercy.

"Make sure he watches," her attacker stood up and out of the corner of his eye ensured that Tyler was indeed overseeing the show. One of his men immobilized his head, fixating it on the sick show Lucien was putting on.

With no further warning, the searing metal was pressed over her abdomen, right below her bra. The pain that erupted was unlike any she'd felt before. It was like her flesh was being peeled off, the smell of burnt human meat invading her nostrils, bringing bile to her mouth. Writhing on the table, she tried to move away, but was unable to due to the ferocious grip the amused men had on her.

At first, Caroline bit down on her lip in a futile attempt to not show weakness, but that wasn't going to cut it, the pain tremendous and impossible to endure. Soon, an ear-splitting scream reached her. Suffering was obvious in it and the woman realized that what she was hearing was the sound of her own agony.

By the time the iron was pulled back, her throat was raw; the throbbing eased just a fraction. Glancing down, Caroline could see blood flowing freely, already staining the wood crimson, penetrating the cracks. The wound was sickening, covering half of her stomach, the edges jagged. It was a symbol of sorts, but there was too much blood to actually make out its shape.

With her vision swimming, the woman refused to slip away into oblivion. Although it seemed like the painless option, there was no way in hell that she was leaving herself so open to these cruel men.

"I think we're done with you for now, beautiful," Lucien puckered his lips at her, openly mocking her.

"You sick bastard," her voice croaked under the strain of speaking.

A hard slap over her cheek was his response to her insult.

"Caroline! That's enough, Lucien!" Tyler continued to fight off the men keeping him at arm's length.

"Let him go," ordered the man to everyone's surprise.

Was the worse over? Caroline did not dare hope for fear it be squandered again.

Not waiting for the sadistic man to change his mind, her boyfriend rushed to her side, wrapping her tied hands in his, collapsing to his knees. Tears were freely rolling down his face. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm so sorry," he repeated continuously.

All she managed was a shake of the head, the words dying on her lips when a gunshot echoed in the basement. Suddenly, Tyler's body shook, charcoal eyes widening. Hands were growing limp around her frozen ones, a thin line of blood starting to make its way down his chin.

"I…" he choked on his own blood. "L-love you, Care."

With that, his balance wavered, orbs slowly falling shot.

"No!" her scream louder even than the previous one as she desperately tried to hold him in her arms.

Never did she want to let go.

The onslaught of salty droplets clouding her vision was overwhelming. The need for her to be held down disappeared entirely as crippling sobs wracked her. The fight had drained from her veins. Lucien got closer again.

"Don't cry for him. Everything you see here was Tyler Lockwood's fault," he forced his lips onto her own. The woman remained motionless, shock having set in. All she could see was the still corpse of the man she'd considered the love of her life. "Until we meet again," Lucien pulled back. "Get rid of them."

The two men who'd previously ensured that she stayed put returned. One gathered her in his arms, no sign of gentleness in his movements as he carried her to a van outside while the other one dragged her boyfriend's body after him.

Green orbs remained transfixed on Tyler, willing him to move, to breathe, to be alive.

A wince was her only reaction to being tossed into the trunk, on top of her boyfriend's dead body. Only when the door was closed, the light supply effectively cut off and the engine started did Caroline finally move.

Trembling arms touched Tyler's face which had already grown cold, a light hue of blue replacing the usual lively pinkness of his cheeks. In vain, the woman searched for a pulse. Of course there was none to be found.

Dead.

Tyler was undoubtedly dead.

There was nothing that even her years of medical experience could do.

Placing her head on top of his chest, Caroline laid there, unconcerned with her own injury- she knew it wasn't life-threatening- just cradling his body to her as she continued to brokenly weep throughout this mysterious journey to Lord knew where.

They could be taking her to a better spot to kill her.

Honestly, the prospect didn't seem that daunting anymore. She didn't want to die, but felt like she had nothing to live for. Whatever happened happened, she finally decided to leave it to chance and take advantage of the precious seconds she had left with Tyler.

By the time the car stopped, the flow of tears had ceased too, leaving behind nothing but a feeling of utter brokenness inside. Hands grabbed her again only to almost immediately throw her to the ground. Tyler followed her shortly.

Afterwards, their attackers sped off, leaving nothing but dirt and heartbreak in their wake. The woman cast a quick look around, deducing that she was at an old, abandoned construction site. Chances of somebody passing by were relatively slim, but she didn't care.

Strength fading, blood still flowing from the burn mark, she used all of it to crawl back to Tyler, hold his body close to her.

How much she stayed like that, Caroline had no idea. All she knew was that the slight chill of night was starting to make itself known to her naked upper frame.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a young voice rasped through blood-loss induced fogginess. A child, no more than 12, was staring at her terrified. Blinking rapidly to induce some notion of consciousness back, she searched around for his parents.

They weren't in sight.

"Call an ambulance," she murmured attempting to infuse some confidence for the traumatized child's sake. "It's ok, don't be scared. The people who did this are far away."

That was true at least.

Lucien and his monsters were probably proudly sharing their story to their peers over a drink. Probably they'd received pats on the back for their accomplishment. How had Tyler- her kind and gentle boyfriend- gotten mixed with that kind of people?

In her tempest of thoughts, there was one thing that remained constant.

Flames.

That was all she knew of the man who'd ordered Tyler's death and her branding. The cruel man who disposed of people's lives over the phone. Not even bothering to make the trip and tell it to their faces. Look them in the eye and condemn them.

Caroline shuddered at merely thinking of him. Not Lucien, but he was the real villain of the story and no doubt lingered that were she to find out who he truly was, she would not hesitate to kill him.

Like he'd done Tyler.

The sound of sirens calling was the last thing she heard before finally succumbing to the alluring hands of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Let me know, if you have time, what you thought of it and whether or not I should continue with this story; it's all up to you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read it! **


End file.
